ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoo Tycoon (film)/Credits
Here are the Credits for Zoo Tycoon (film). Opening Credits Warner Bros. Pictures Presents A Warner Animation Group Film In association with MYP/TAFFY Entertainment CO TELEGAEL WETA Digital Motion Pictures and RatPac-Dune Entertainment Zoo Tycoon Closing Credits Directed by Dave Green Produced by Sioban Ní Ghadhra Cary Silver Chris McKay Joe Letteri Screenplay by Robert Siegel Darren Lemke Editor Kirk M. Morri Director of Photography Barry Ackroyd Music by Mark Mothersbaugh Supervising Character Designer Jerry Richardson Associate Producer Martin Ansolabehere Supervising Producer Ian Jones-Quartey CG Supervisor John Sore Line Producer Donna Castricone Chief Technologist Dale R. Beck CAST Charlie - Ed Helms Randall - Woody Harrelson Joe - John C. Reilly George - Eric Bana Norman - Chris O'Dowd Rocky - Bill Hader Carla - Zoë Kravitz Skids - Nick Kroll Brewster - Adam Beach Larry - Jordan Peele Buddy - Ken Jeong Brenda - Melissa Rauch Baron Tentahol - Mads Mikkelsen Crustophsky - Steve Coogan Additional Voices Jeff Bennett Tara Strong Charlie Adler Tress MacNeille Grey Griffin Dee Bradley Baker Visual Effects & Animation Created By WETA DIGITAL LIMITED Visual Effects Producer - BEN PICKERING Executive Producer - DAVID CONLEY Head of Production - CYNDI OCHS CG Supervisors - THELVIN TICO CABEZAS, DANIELE TOSTI Compositing Supervisor - CHRISTOPH SALZMANN Creatures Supervisor - MATTHEW MUNTEAN Models Supervisor - FLORIAN FERNANDEZ Texture Lead - MASAYA SUZUKI Shader Lead - EMILIANO PADOVANI Layout Leads - SHWETA BHATNAGAR, MICHAEL PAGET Digital Stereographer - ANGUS WARD Post Production Sound Services By SKYWALKER SOUND A LUCASFILM Company Marin County, California Additional Technology Support MICHAEL S. BLUM, JASON L. BERGMAN, RICHARD M. BARNES DALE R. BECK, BRAD BROOKS, PETE BROWNGARDT WILLIAMS T. CARPENTER, JANET E. BERLIN, MARK CARSON LAWRENCE CHAI, LOREN CHUN, PETER LEE CHUN NORBRET FEARSTAIN, DAVID PATRICK FLYNN, DANIEL C. KIM KEN MOORE, MICHAEL DOBSEN, PAUL HILDEBRANDT JAMES P. HURRELL, JOHN D. HOFFMAN, SHANNON R. HOWARD BILL JAMES, MICHAEL M. FUKUOTO, ANDY JONES AMDNIRA “AJ” JAYASINGHE, RAMON VOZMRDIANOR, KEVIN E. KEECH KIMBERLY W. KEECH, SAHARA E. FORD-WERNICK, THOMAS V. THOMPSON II THADDEUS P. MILLER, JIM MEYERS, JACK MULANDEY JEFF NASH, DARA MϲGARRY, CRAIG PETTIGREW DAVID OGURI, STEVEN GIZICKI, BRETT SWAIN CATHERINE LAM, JAMES “RNR” SANDWEISS, JAMES COLBY BETTE ZACHARY STOKES, KRIS TAFT-MILLER, LEEANN ALAMEDA CHARLES STONER, SANDY SUSSESI, JOE SUZOW LAURICE TRACY, ROY TURNER, DOUG WHITE JON Y. WADA, DEREK E. WILSON, TOMAS A. WONG FRAN R. ZANDOELLA, MICHAEL ZAREMBSKI Soundtrack Album on A UK - Ireland Co-Production No. 50390 Copyright © 2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc., Taffy Productions LLC and RatPac-Dune Entertainment, LLC. All Rights Reserved. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United Kingdom. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Developed at MYPTAFFYCO Merthyr Mawr, Wales © 2019 Taffy Productions LLC. ZOO TYCOON, MUDDLES AND CRYSTALS, PLANTS VS. ZOMBIES: THE SERIES and all related material are registered trademarks of Mike Young/Taffy Entertainment Co. A Moonscoop Company. All Rights Reserved. Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits